thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Бегемо Баризоль
"Please rest assured. I won't do anything superfluous. For a little while... that is." : ―Behemosrc : «Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь. Я не буду делать ничего лишнего. Мало времени… Для этого» -Бегемо Behemo was one of the four gods in the Evillious universe. After opposing the sun god's decision for their third paradise, he was transformed into a twin-headed dragon along with Levia. Merged with his hated twin sister, Behemo wreaked havoc on the Third Period before being sealed inside Sin. Once they escaped from the ark centuries later, Behemo and his twin incarnated in the corpse of Elluka Chirclatia. : Бегемо был одним из четырех богов Эвилиоса. После споров о Третьем Периоде, он был преобразован богом солнца в дракона с двумя головами, вместе с Левией. Слияние с сестрой стало ненавистным ему и он начал сеять хаос в Третьем периоде, за что был запечатан внутри ковчега. После того, как они бежали оттуда несколько веков спустя, Бегемо и его близнец воплотились в труп Эллуки Чирклятии. Биография Ранние годы Born on the planet Gudonechia as the only son of Barisol, Behemo spent his time playing with dolls and wearing girls' clothes, stealing his mother's makeup tools from her room to apply to himself; reviled for his peculiar tastes, everyone kept their distance from the wealthy and handsome heir and he was always left alone. At some point, he became extremely knowledgeable about the body. Later on, he met a maid his age working for him and the two began dating. Adoring her doll-like attire, he requested she let him wear her clothes one day. The flustered woman replied that what he said was disgusting. Родившись в мире Гудонечиа, как единственный ребенок Барисоль, Бехемо проводил время, играя с куклами и нося девчачью одежду, воруя приспособления для макияжа из комнаты матери; его ругали и сторонились богатого наследника из-за его своеобразных вкусов, а после и вовсе оставили мальчика одного. Позже он встретил горничную своего возраста и начал встречаться с ней. Мальчик обожал ее куклы, а однажды попросил дать ему поносить ее платье. Удивленная девочка сказала, что ей его поведение отвратительно. Later on, Behemo grew afraid in a room amongst the warm doll limbs scattered around as he heard someone angrily shout outside the door. Peering at a nearby mirror, he saw the image of his female twin from a parallel world: Levia. Afterward, Behemo left Gudonechia forever and joined Levia in her world, boarding the ark Sin and successfully escaped the Second Period's destruction from "Malice" along with their fellow two gods and sixty-eight kin; at some point, the god and his "twin sister" became on bad terms with each other.1 He also studied under Held for some time and installed artificial eyes into his body.2 Позже, Бегемо испугался того, что его куклы были разбросаны по команте, а за дверью кто-то кричал. Вглядываясь в зеркало, он увидел своего двойника девочку из паралельного мира: Левию. Бегемо навсегда покинул Гудонечию и присоединился с Левии в ее мире, а за тем они сели в ковчег и благополучно избежали уничтожения второго периода от "Малис" вместе со своими товарищами и родственниками, в какой-то момент бог и его сестра близнец начали ссориться. The gods then sailed to another new place. With the sun god heading the creation of the Third Period, other gods and kin were tasked with helping create the individual aspects of the third paradise, Behemo and his sister focusing their efforts on creating the bodies and minds of the world's humans. While Behemo was creating the bodies of the humans,3 Held was used as the model for the Elphe race per the sun god's instructions.4 During the process, 62 of their kin died and Held had them reincarnate as forest spirits on the ground world. Затем боги приплыли в новое место. Вместе с богом солнца и другими родственниками Бегемо и Левия создают третий период, изучая тела и умы людей. Во время опытов Бегемо над созданием тел, в соответствии с инструкциями бога солнца, погибли некоторые его родственники, которые позже переродились лесными духами. The surviving four gods and six kin then completed their creation by BT 528. When the sun god shared his plans to leave their new paradise in the hands of the humans they created, Behemo and his sister opposed the decision along with six of the other kin. At some point, the six kin swore their allegiance to the twin gods. Оставшиеся четыре бога и шестеро их родственников завершили начатое в ВТ 528. Когда бог солнца поделился со всеми планами о том, что бы отдать этот рай в руки человека, Бегемо выступил против этого. В какой-то момент родственники поклялись в верности богам близнецам. After quarreling with the sun god over his decision, the creator god transformed the twin gods into a twin-headed dragon,5 tasking "Levia-Behemo" as the "temporary gods" for the humans of the new world. Merged with his hated sibling and banished from their godhood into an ugly dragon form,6 the wrathful twin gods broke the sun god's rules and attempted to destroy the Third Period along with the six kin. The sun god then sealed Levia-Behemo and the kin in Sin and buried the ark in the world's north.7 После ссоры с богом солнца, по его решению бог создатель преобразовал богов близнецов в двухголового дракона, [ так называемого «Levia-Behemo», как «временного бога» для людей нового мира. Слитый с его родной сестрой и изгнанный из рая, гневный бог дракон нарушили правила бога солнца и попытались разрушить Третий Период, вместе с шестью родственниками. Тогда бог солнца запечатал Levia-Behemo и родственников в Грехе и спрятал ковчег на севере мира. False Gods Afterwards, the twin gods waited in their prison until the ark was excavated by the nation of Levianta. Whispering to what few humans could hear them, Levia and Behemo shared their origins and history with these prophets and became worshiped in the new Levin faith, a temple being built around the "forbidden" ark.8 After one of the kin escaped Sin, the deities watched as the reincarnated "Seth Twiright" created ghoul children by copying Behemo's method.9 Впоследствии, боги близнецы были заперты в своей тюрьме, пока ковчег не был выкопан страной Левианта. Шепча теми, немногими из людей, которые могли услышать их, Levia и Behemo разделили свое происхождение и историю с этими пророками, и стали божествами, которым поклонялись Левины, храм, построенный вокруг «запрещенного» ковчега. После того, как один из родственников избежал Греха, божества наблюдали, поскольку перевоплощенный «Сет Твирайт» создал детей вурдалаков, копируя метод Бегемо. Around BT 005, the twin gods concocted a plan to have the Leviantans incarnate them as humans so they could escape their prison. Acting as her parents, the twins began whispering to Queen Alice Merry-Go-Roundthat they would destroy the world if their worshippers didn't cleanse the ark Sin by incarnating them as humans through her small glass bottle. When she asked how to turn gods into humans, Levia and Behemo told her to create human vessels for them in the same way she created her son, Adam. Около BT 005 боги близнецы придумали план, чтобы Левианты воплотили их, как людей, таким образом, боги могли сбежать из своей тюрьмы. Действуя как ее родители, близнецы начали шептать королеве Алисе Merry-Go-Round через ее маленькую стеклянную бутылку, что они разрушат мир, если бы их прихожане не очистят «Грех», воплотив их, как людей. Когда она спросила, как превратить богов в людей, Левия и Бегемо сказали ей создавать человеческие сосуды для них таким же образом, каким создала своего сына, Адама. Once Prophet Marry-Go-Round shared the twin gods' lies with the nation and started Project 'Ma' to create suitable twin vessels for them to inhabit, the twin gods waited for the project's success in producing human copies of them.10Later on, the gods watched as the second project finally produced the desired twin god copies Hänsel and Gretel on December 27, EC 0; when the mother Meta Salmhofer fled with the twins shortly after and went missing, the deities were again forced to wait for new copies to be successfully born. As Project 'Ma' faced continual failure over the years, Levia-Behemo grew impatient. Как только Пророк Marry-Go-Round приняла ложь богов близнецов, она начала Проект «Ма», чтобы создать подходящие двойные сосуды для них. Боги близнецы ждали успеха проекта в производстве их человеческих копий . Позже, боги узнали, что второй проект наконец создал желаемые двойные копии богов Генсель и Гретель 27 декабря, EC 0; когда мать Мета Сальмхофер сбежала с близнецам, вскоре после пропала без вести, божества были снова вынуждены ждать новых копий, чтобы успешно родиться. Поскольку проект «Ма» столкнулся с непрерывной чередой неудач за эти годы, Levia-Behemo начал беспокоиться. After Kiril Clockworker witnessed his sister Irina murder his fiancée Elluka Chirclatia in EC 013, the twin gods decided to entice the man to free them from Sin, unwilling to wait for their eventual incarnation receptacles to grow up any longer. Levia then led Kiril to try resurrecting his beloved through Sin by impersonating Elluka. As Kiril used the Clockwork Secret Art to restore the aged forbidden ark for his use, Sin began going out of control.11 После того, как Кирил Часовщик узнал о том, что его сестра Ирина убила будущую невесту, Эллуку Чирклатию в EC 013, боги близнецы решили соблазнить человека, что бы он освободил их из «Греха», не желая ждать их возможных сосудов воплощения. Левия принудила Кирила попытаться возродить свою возлюбленную через «Грех», исполнив роль призрака Эллуки. Поскольку Кирил использовал Искусство Тайны Часового механизма, «Грех» начал выходить из-под контроля. Mage of Eternity Main Article: Elluka Clockworker : "The mage. Back when she was still "Elluka Clockworker" in the truest sense of the term." : ―Ma regarding Levia and Behemo's reincarnationsrc : «Волшебница. Раньше, когда она была еще «Эллукой Часовщицей» она была волшебницей в самом истинном воплощении.» -Ма относительно перевоплощения Левии и Бегемо. Following the unexpected explosion caused by Sin, the twin gods' souls were freed from their prison and inadvertently incarnated in Elluka Chirclatia's corpse, Levia becoming the active conscious while Behemo slumbered in the subconscious. Believing herself to be the real Elluka, the twin gods' reincarnation awoke to the destroyed Levianta and became consumed with grief. "Elluka Clockworker" met with Held a few years later and was tasked with collecting the vessels of sin, accepting the quest to pass her "newfound" immortality.12 После неожиданного взрыва, вызванного Грехом, души двойных богов были освобождены от их тюрьмы и непреднамеренно воплощены в трупе Эллуки Чирклатии, Левия становится сознательным владельцем, в то время как Бегемо дремал в подсознании. Полагая, что реальная Эллука, перевоплощение богов близнецов Левия расстроилась. «Эллука Часовщица» встретилась с Элдом несколько лет спустя и получила задание, связанное со сбором судов греха, для того, что бы «скрасить» свое бессмертие. Over the centuries, Elluka traveled across Evillious, helping anyone in need that she came across. After failing to collect the vessel possessed by Duke Sateriasis Venomania, the mage swapped bodies with Lukana Octo to protect her from the wicked mage I.R.13 After failing to acquire the Glass of Conchita as well,14 the mage defected from the Beelzenian Empire to serve King Arth of the Kingdom of Lucifenia, becoming famed as one of the Three Heroes. After the deaths of Arth and his wife Queen Anne, Elluka foresaw Lucifenia's destruction under the tyrannical reign of the demonically possessed Princess Riliane. Сквозь века Эллука путешествовала через Эвиллиос, помогая любому нуждающемуся, с которым она сталкивалась. После отказа забрать сосуд, находившийся в собственности Сатериазиса Веномании, волшебница обменяла тела с Луканой Окто, чтобы защитить его от Абисс I.R. После отказа приобрести Бокал Кончиты, волшебница бежала из Вельзенской Империи, чтобы служить королю Арту королевства Люцифения, становясь знаменитым как один из этих Трех Героев. После смерти короля Арта и его жены королевы Анны, Эллука предвидела разрушение Люцифении под тираническим господством одержимой злом принцессы Риллиан. The mage then incarnated Held's forest spirits Michaela and Gumillia as humans, training them as her disciples to help prevent the kingdom's demise. Following Michaela's death and Lucifenia's collapse,15 Elluka and Gumillia continued the search for the vessels of sin across the continent while pursuing the red cat mage also seeking the vessels. After Elluka confronted Eve Moonlit and forced the mad witch's spirit into her own, the twin gods' reincarnation's memories reawakened. In denial of her true nature, Elluka continued pursuing the red cat mage Irina Clockworker and eventually dueled her at Merrigod Plateau on January 30, EC 611.16 Волшебница воплотила лесных духов Микаэлу и Гумиллию в людей и взяла их в ученики, чтобы помочь предотвратить упадок королевства. После смерти Микаэлы и краха Люцифении, Эллука и Гумиллия продолжали поиск судов греха на континенте, преследуя красную волшебницу кошку, также ищущую сосуды. После того, как Эллука противостоял Еве Мунлит и поменялась с ней телами, повторно пробужденные воспоминания о перевоплощении богов близнецов пробудились. В поняв, что с ней на самом деле, после этого Эллука продолжала преследовать красную кошку Ирину Часовщицу и в конечном счете дралась с ней на дуэли в Плато Меригод 30 января, EC 611. Reawakened : "Now, how about we resume our duel! Levia, and—you along with her! Behemo!" : ―Irina Clockworkersrc : «Теперь, как насчет возобновить наш поединок! Левия и Вы, что всегда с ней наряду! Бегемо!» ―Ирина Часовщица After Irina activated her Black Box Type S during the duel, Behemo was transported into Levia's inner psychological world, awakening from his slumber. Manifesting in his original form, the god ascended the stairs of the illusory Leviantan temple before him. As he reached the square at the top, he saw Irina at the top before looking over to see Gumillia in her original form standing in front of another staircase. Surprised, the god greeted the kin after so long, beginning to remark about the fact they were meeting as "humans" when he noticed she looked strangely confused. После того, как Ирина активировала Черный ящик, Бегемо пробудился от долгого сна. Появившись в человеческом обличии, бог поднялся на лестницу иллюзорного храма Левианта. Удивленный бог увидел Ирину, а затем Гумилию, стоящих перед ним. Он поприветствовал свою семью и начал замечать тот факт, что теперь они воплотились в «людей». Тогда он заметил, что она выглядела странно смущенной. Noting she was different, the god pointed at the woman again and asked to confirm she was indeed Gumillia. When the god kin answered she didn't know him, the god questioned if she had lost her memories due to the Third Period's rules before brushing it off, saying it didn't matter since she was already a completely different person. Afterwards, Behemo pointed at the glaring Irina, asking to confirm that she wasn't exactly human either, noting the fact Seth copied him to even create ghoul children. Гумиллия сказала, что не имеет ничего общего с богом и тот поинтересовался, действительно ли она - Гумиллия. Когда родственница бога ответила, что она не знает его, бог понял, что ранее она потеряла свои воспоминания из-за правил Третьего Периода и сказал, что это не имеет значения, так как стала абсолютно другим человеком. Потом Бегемо указал на Ирину и сказал, что она тоже не просто человек, отметив факт того, что Сет скопировал его, чтобы создать детей вурдалаков. After witnessing Eve Moonlit and then Levia ascend the remaining two staircases, Behemo silently watched while his twin sister discussed "Elluka Clockworker's" true identity with Irina. After they finished their conversation, Behemo watched Irina approach Eve while describing the completion of her experiments with theClockworker's Doll fifty years ago. Once the mage awakened Eve as the "Master of the Court" and the temple crumbled until only the scaffold they were standing on remained floating in the new grid-like space, Behemo walked toward his sister while glaring at the mage pair across from them. Когда Ева Мунлит, а затем и Левия, поднялись по лестнице, Бегемо тихо смотрел на них, в то время как его сестра-близнец раскрыла истинную личность Эллуки Часовщицы и Ирины. После того, как они закончили свой разговор, Бегемо наблюдал, как Ирина приблизилась к Еве, описывая завершение ее экспериментов над Заводной Куклой пятьдесят лет назад. Как только волшебница пробудила Еву как «Хозяйку Суда», храм разрушился,осталось лишь подобие сетки, а вокруг - космос, Бегемо пошел к своей сестре, впиваясь взглядом в двух волшебниц напротив них. Irina then welcomed them all to the Court, explaining that the Master of the Court's ability to reset everything was likely the cause of Levia's memory awakening in Elluka. Once she confirmed the realm of judgment Eve created equalized everyone and made it possible to even kill gods, the mage suggested they resume their duel, challenging both twin gods to battle while conjuring massive pillars of blue fire. When Levia tried explaining her "weirdo" brother's crossdressing habit to the confused Gumillia, the god chided that she being too cruel, asking what was wrong with a man dressing like a woman. После Ирина приветствовала их всех в Суде, объясняя, что способность Хозяйки Суда перезагрузить все вокруг, вероятно причина вторжения памяти Левии, просыпающейся в Эллуке. Как только она подтвердила суждение, Ева уравняла всех и позволил даже убить богов, волшебница предложила, возобновить поединок, вызвав богов-близнецов на бой, призывая крупные столбы синего огня. Левия пыталась объяснить, что не стоит вызывать на бой одевающегося в женскую одежду ее брата, «человека со странностями», бог упрекнул ее, сказав, что это она слишком жестока к нему, спросив, что было неправильного в человеке, одевающимся как женщина. Afterward, Behemo watched Gumillia and Irina argue over her vengeful intentions for targetting the gods, the red cat mage citing it was the gods' mistake for allowing Seth to escape their ruined world with them without noticing he himself was a HER. Once the mage said it her duty as a HER to eradicate the gods and everything related to them, exclaiming she would destroy them all, the Demon of Gluttony intervened and declared she would instead reap the benefits from all their fighting and kill all of them there. After the demon Banica clashed her Worldeater with Levia and Irina's magic, the blast blew Behemo out of the Court.17 Позже, Бегемо наблюдал за Гумиллией и Ириной, спорящих о ее мстительных намерениях богам, красная волшебница кошка, сказала, что была спасена Сифом , который бежал из разрушенного мира с ними. Как только волшебница сказала, что это ее обязанность как "ЕЕ"- уничтожить богов и все связанное с ними, воскликнула, что она уничтожит их всех, Демон чревоугодия вмешался и объявил, что она получит выгоду, если убьет их всех здесь. После того, как демон столкнулся с волшебством Левии и Ирины, взрыв унес Бегемо из Суда. Meeting in Hell : "Seems the impact from back then only blew me away to the Hellish Yard." : ―Behemo to Gumilliasrc : «Кажется, что магия тогда только перенесла меня к Адскому Двору». -Бегемо и Гумилия After the blast, the male twin god ended up in the Hellish Yard. Not knowing the route to the ground world from there, he traveled to the gates to the Heavenly Yard and found Seth in his original form as a mask before the bridge leading to the gates. He then began stomping on the demon until he heard Gumillia question if he was dead too. The god greeted his kin and replied that that wasn't the case, noting the blast apparently bringing them there. When the mage asked about the mask, Behemo held Seth up as he began to talk. After Gumillia exclaimed that he was the Demon of Wrath, Behemo listened while Seth explained his true form to the mage. После взрыва бог близнец мужского пола очутился на Адском Дворе. Не зная пути к измельченному миру, он перешел ворота к Небесного Двора и нашел Сифа в изначальной форме и в маске. Тогда он начал топать, пока не услышал вопроса Гумилии, мертв ли он. Бог приветствовал своего родственника и ответил, что этого не могло произойти, отмечая, что взрыв, очевидно, просто перенес их туда. Когда волшебница спросил о маске, Бегемо поддержал Сифа, когда тот начал говорить. После того, как Гумилия воскликнула, узнав о том, что она была Демоном Гнева, Бегемо подолжал слушать, в то время Сиф объяснил свою истинную форму волшебнице. Once the demon finished explaining, Behemo took the mask back from Gumillia and noted that the Demon of Gluttony seemed to have opened a hole when she entered the mental world, hence Seth being affected as well. When Gumillia later questioned where Levia, Eve and the Demon of Gluttony were, the god replied that they didn't seem to have come there and that he didn't know otherwise. Gumillia then asked how they could get out of the underworld and Behemo answered that he didn't know the way to the ground world before adding that it was possible to go to heaven for the time being; he then stated that Held was probably there and that asking him would be the quickest way. Как только демон закончил объяснять, Бегемо забрал маску Гумилии и отметил, что Демон Чревоугодия, открыл отверстие, когда вошел в ее подсознание. Позже Гумилия, подвергнутая сомнению, спросила о том, где Левия, Ева и демон Чревоугодия бог ответил, что их здесь нет и скорее всего и не будет. Гумилия спросила, как они могли выйти из того мира, и Бегемо ответил, что не знает о путе к измельченному миру, а за тем добавил, что возможно необхожимо пойти в Небесный двор; он тогда заявил, что Элд, вероятно, там и что спросить все у него будет самым быстрым путем. With Seth in-hand, Behemo crossed the bridge and watched the gates to heaven open with their blinding light as he approached. After asking if they should get going, Behemo began to enter through the gates when Seth stopped him and requested that he put him down. Asking why, the god listened to the demon plead he didn't want to meet "that guy" face-to-face. In response, Behemo told the mask he couldn't return to ground world, to which Seth replied that he didn't care, stating that he was bored with the ground world and that the Hellish Yard provided many new opportunities for discovery. Бегемо пересек мост и перед ними предстали ворота к небесам, ослепляющие путников своим светом, когда они приближались. После, Бенемо начал проходить через ворота и Сиф остановил его и просил, чтобы тот оставил его. На вопрос "Почему?" демон сказал, что не хочет встречать "того парня". Тем более, Адский Двор обеспечил много новых возможностей для его опытов. After hearing him declare that he would begin his new research there, Behemo eventually conceded and gave his goodbye, tossing the mask to the ground before going though the doors. Noticing Gumillia had not followed after him, Behemo asked the former spirit if she wasn't coming either. He then heard her say she couldn't due to the heat. He then remarked that that was a problem and explained that only the dead could go to the above world, pointing out that she arrived in hell while still alive. When the green-haired apprentice asked him why he was alright, Behemo replied that he was a god and that they were special. Услышав о новом исследовании там, Бегемо отпустил Сифа, бросившего маску на землю, прежде, чем уйти. Позже ьог спросил Гумиллию о том, была ли она в этом месте раньше. В ответ он услышал, что она не могла находиться там из-за высокой температуры. Он отметил, что это было проблемой и объясняется тем, что только мертвые могли пойти в вышеупомянутый мир. Тогда ученица с зелеными волосами спросила, почему он был в порядке, Бегемо ответил, что богам жар ада не страшен, ведь они особенные. Gumillia then asked if there was really no way to get to the ground world from hell and Behemo reiterated that he didn't know, explaining that only the Master of the Hellish Yard knew before adding that she wasn't here. Gumillia then asked where she currently was; the god then revealed that the Master of the Hellish Yard was his sister Levia, stating that the mage wasn't getting out unless she came to hell as well. After a short while, the woman replied that she would wait there for Levia to pick her up. Laughing in response, Behemo remarked that Gumillia said interesting things before musing that Levia coming to fetch her may actually be the result. Гумиллия спросила, действительно ли нет никакого способа добраться до измельченного мира прямо из ада, и Бехемо повторил, что не знает, объясняя, что только Владелец Адского Двора знает об этом. Гумиллия спросила, где он чейчас находится; бог заявил, что Хозяйкой Адского двора была его сестра Левия, заявляя, что раньше он не посещал ее владения. После короткого времени женщина ответила, что будет ждать там Левии, чтобы забрать ее. Смеясь в ответ, Бегмо отметил, что Гумиллия говорит интересные вещи. When the mage asked what he meant, Behemo explained that his sister had finally regained her memory and that their wish was to destroy the world. He then added that if she hadn't forgotten it as Elluka Clockworker, their goal would've been realized sooner or later. The god also explained that if the ground world was destroyed, the boundary between the Hellish and Heavenly Yards would be erased, making it possible for Gumillia to leave and Levia to come to hell freely. When the former spirit asked if Behemo also contemplated destroying the Third Period, the god paused for a moment before replying that he was already satisfied. Когда волшебница спросила что он имел в виду, Бегемо объяснил, что его сестра наконец возвратила свою память и свое желание разрушить мир. Тогда он добавил, что Эллука Часовщица, их цель, была бы осознана рано или поздно. Бог также объяснил, что, если бы мир был разрушен, граница между Адскими и Небесными Дворами была бы стерта, позволив Гумилии уйти отсюда, чтобы можно было легко посетить Левию. Когда прежний дух спросила, собирается ли Бегемо также разрушать Третий Период, бог сделал на мгновенье паузу, а за тем ответил, что уже удовлетворен. He then stated that he somehow got over it during the long time he was asleep. Afterward, he elaborated that his original intentions to stop humanity before they prospered and recreated their world, musing that the humans on the ground world were likely already numerous and that he no longer had enough motivation to resist the sun god's will anymore. After a while, the god told Gumillia that, while it didn't concern him, there was a soul-eating miasma that permeated hell. Saying he hoped she stayed sane until Levia arrived, Behemo said goodbye, wishing Gumillia luck while continuing his ascent into heaven.18 Он заявил, что так или иначе Левия преобладала над ним в течение долгого времени, пока он спал. Позже, он разработал свой план остановить человечество, прежде чем они воссоздадут мир, размышляя, что люди на измельченном мире уже были близки к этому и имели достаточного количества мотивации, чтобы сопротивляться воле бога солнца. Он надеялся, что Гумилия останется нормальной, пока не прибудет Левия. Бегемо сказал до свидания, желая удачи Гумиллии, продолжив свой подъем в небеса. Return to Heaven : "Just had a look at the history from when I was sleeping. I've the right to know that much, don't I?" : ―Behemo to Heldsrc : «Просто хочу узнать о том, что было, пока я спал. Я ведь имею право знать так много» ―Behemo Элду Once he arrived in the Heavenly Yard, Behemo noticed golden rice fields where the gods' research facility once stood. Surprised by the change, Behemo figured it was the sun god's doing and ignored it, worrying about the Third Period's progress during his slumber. Figuring the god of the sun already trashed his akashic recorder in the Grave Yard, Behemo decided to "borrow" the god of the sun's Black Box and its recorder, thinking he would let him borrow it. Immediately finding the magical device boldly floating in the sky above the rice fields, the god mentally admitted there wasn't really a need to hide it and approached the device. Как только он прибыл в Небесный Двор, Бегемо заметил золотые рисовые поля там, где раньше стояла экспериментальная установка богов . Удивленный изменением, Бегемо полагал, что это было создано богом солнца и проигнорировал это, про себя думая о отличиях прошлого Третьего Периода от этого. Бегемо решил «одолжить» у бога черный сундучок , думая, что он не будет против. Немедленно найдя волшебное устройство, спокойно плавающее в воздухе немного выше рисовых полей, бог мысленно признал, что не было потребности скрывать его, и приблизился к устройству. After he got close and heard the device emit the "lu li la" sound to confirm it was working properly, the god noticed the keyhole present on the box and became exasperated that he didn't have the key. Figuring the sun god may have gone down to the ground since he couldn't feel his presence, Behemo thought about examining it more and changed the channel on his artificial eyes. Seeing through the inner workings of the box, he noticed a human soul was already inside the device. Surprised, the god decided to try persuading the soul to open it from the inside. После того, как он подошел ближе, он услышал, как устройство издает звук «Лу Ли Ла», чтобы подтвердить, что оно работает должным образом, бог хотел завести коробочку, но разозлился, поняв, что ключа нигде нет. Бегемо думал об исследовании и посмотрел сквозь механизм. Видя с помощью такого зрения , он заметил, что в устройстве уже есть человеческая душа. Удивленный бог решил попытаться убедить душу открыть сундучок с внутренней стороны. Noticing a hidden microphone mechanism stored in the box with his eyes, Behemo pressed the hidden switch at the bottom and took the ejected mic. He then greeted the being inside and asked if he could hear him. After a short while, an androgynous voice answered, questioning if he was "Sickle". Behemo answered he wasn't, inquiring who "Sickle" was supposed to be. The human voice related that he was the master of the place they were in and the god retorted that he was referring to the sun god and questioned why he was trapped in there. Замечая скрытый механизм микрофона, которым был снабжен сундучок, Бехемо нажал на скрытый выключатель в основании. Он поприветствовал существо внутри и спросил, мог ли тот слышать его. После короткого времени гермафродитный голос ответил, спросив, является ли тот, кто говорит с ним «Сиклом». Бегемо ответил, он не «Сикл», спрашивая, кем «Сикл» как предполагалось, был. Человеческий голос связал это, он был владельцем места, в котором они находятся, и бог спросил, как голос был пойман в эту ловушку. Once the human's voice admitted it didn't know, Behemo told the soul he might be able to get the human out of the box. When the spirit then questioned how and who he was, Behemo introduced himself, explaining he was Sickle's former colleague. After a long silence, Behemo queried if the human was suspicious of him. After another silence, the god then conceded to have them first get to know each other, wondering if the human wasn't even going to tell him a name. Faced with another long silence, Behemo thought it was hopeless and began to leave to try finding another means when the voice suddenly introduced himself as "Allen Avadonia". Как только голос человека признал, что этого не знает, Бегемо сказал душе, что мог бы быть вытащить человека из коробки. Когда дух подверг это сомнению, Бегемо представился, объяснив, что он - бывший коллега «Сикла». После долгой тишины Бегемо спросил, почему человек относится к нему так подозрительно. После еще одной паузы бог признал, что чтобы иметь с кем-то дело, сначала нужно представиться, и задал вопрос, не собирается ли человек сказать ему имя. Воцарилась тишина и Бегемо думал, что это было безнадежно и решил уйти, чтобы попытаться найти другой способ, когда голос внезапно представился как «Аллен Авадония». Afterward, Behemo told Allen about the emergency encryption protocol that would allow him to escape the box even without a key. Once the god instructed the boy how to properly input the protocol, the boy opened the box and flew out. Feeling a familiarity with the teenage boy, Behemo entered the device in his place while Allen headed toward the Gardens of Champs-Élysées. After closing the box and switching his sight to nightvision mode, the god quickly found the switch to the akashic recorder and flipped it. Thinking he should hurry before Sickle returned, the curious deity adjusted the recorder to its fastest setting before attaching the learning device to his head. Позже, Бегемо рассказал Аллену о особенном протоколе шифрования, который позволит ему сбежать из коробки даже не имея ключа. Как только бог подробно объяснил все мальчику, тот открыл коробку и вылетел. Чувствуя дружеские отношения с подростком, Бегемо вошел в устройство и стал на его место, в то время как Аллен направился в Сады Елисейских Полей. После закрытия коробки и переключения своего зрения на режим виденья в темноте, бог быстро нашел выключатель переключил его. Он понимал, что должен поспешить и узнать все, прежде чем Сикл возвратится. Любопытное божество настроило устройство на самый быстрый режим. He then began receiving all the information regarding the Third Period's history up until that point. Once he finished reviewing the ground world's history, Behemo removed the device and let out a huge breath. Having discovered Allen's identity as a Lucifenian prince and reincarnated body of Behemo descended from Marina Lucif's secret twin god copies, the god mused about his earlier thoughts he'd seen him somewhere prior before realizing he actually was him appearance-wise. Он тогда начал получать всю информацию относительно истории Третьего Периода вплоть до этого момента. Как только он закончил рассматривать историю этого мира, Бегемо отключил устройство и громко выдохнул. Поняв, что на самом деле личность Аллена, принца Люцифении и перевоплощенное тела Бегемо произошли от секретны копий бога Мариной Люциф, бог размышлял над своими мыслями. The god then considered Sickle's reasons for keeping one of the "keys" to the world's creation and demise to himself, surmising he was trying to influence the world's end through the boy. As Behemo considered the two oddities in his analysis given the sun god's stringent rules about them not influencing the world and him ignoring the other "key" Riliane, he questioned if it was actually as a countermeasure in case he or his sister did something. Finally admitting to himself that he didn't understand, the deity considered his lack of will to interfere with the Third Period anymore before considering Levia's intentions. После бог начал думать о том, зачем Сиклу хранить один из «ключей» к уничтожению мира, предположив, что он пытался влиять на конец мира через мальчика. Поскольку Бегемо считал эти две мысли лишь причудами бога солнца, а так же заметил, что тот игнорирует другой «ключ» Риллиан, и допустил, что это может быть не просто просчет и она действительно не имеет власти. Наконец божество приняло решение о том, что вмешаться в судьбу Третьего периода гораздо интереснее, чем узнать о планах Левии. He then thought about his sister's situation of fusing with Irina Clockworker and Eve Moonlit to become a new being. After considering her to become a worrisome problem for the sun god, Behemo thought about theDemons of Sin also disturbing the world, concluding Sickle didn't think of them as a threat since the reincarnated six kin who swore loyalty to the twin gods as a threat since they came under the creator god's rules. He finally mulled over Seth, recalling the ghoul children frozen at the underground Freezis facility beneath Castle Hedgehog in Marlon. Тогда он подумал о связи своей сестры с Ириной Часовщицей и Евой Мунлит, чтобы стать новым существом. После того, он предположил, что она становится проблемой для бога солнца. Бегемо думал о Демоне Греха, также нарушающего мир, приходя к заключению, что Сикл не думал о них как об угрозе. После он обдумал слова Сифа, вспомнив детей вурдалаков, замороженных в подземном поместье Фризис ниже замка в Марлоне. Peeved that one ghoul child already mixed with humans, Behemo grew frustrated he couldn't kill the Freezis Family without destroying his own work. The deity eventually decided to eliminate as much of Seth's influence from the ground as possible to keep their works from mixing any further. Noting the remaining ghoul children remaining in the Third Period, Behemo decided to act before the frozen specimens somehow reactivate. He then quickly lifted the lock from Black Box's messaging function and began typing out a message ordering the Zorach family guarding the Freezis facility to terminate the devices. Раздраженный тем, что один ребенок вурдалак уже смешан с людьми, Бегемо расстроился, он не мог убить Семью Фризис, не разрушая его собственную работу. Божество в конечном счете решило устранить влияние Сифа на Земле, чтобы помешать их смешениям в дальнейшем. Вспомнив о остающихся детях вурдалаках, остающихся в Третьем Периоде, Бегемо решил действовать, прежде чем замороженные экземпляры будут повторно активированы. Он быстро отстранился он записывающего устройства и начал печатать сообщение о том, что бы семья Фризис как можно быстрее закончила свои разработки. Once the old keeper there agreed to the arrangement and fulfilled his "divine revelation", Behemo flipped the switch to terminate the transmission. Pleased with the Zorachs' compliance, Behemo briefly thought of Willus Zorach's possession of one of their relic guns, brushing it off since humanity already evolved at twice the expected rate and could realistically surpass that technology soon enough. The god then considered the potential of impediments in that evolution before deciding to leave it to Sickle. Закончив писать, Бегемо щелкнул выключатель черного сундучка. Довольный Бегемо кратко обдумал владение Виллуса Зорака одним из оружий, уже развитое дважды человечество могло превзойти ту технологию достаточно скоро. Бог тогда рассмотрел потенциал препятствий в этом развитии и решил оставить эти дела Сиклу. After wondering whether he or even the sun god would still be around by the world's end, Behemo conceded to remaining an observer as Sickle wished before musing he'll still mess with the ground as he liked to spite him. He then exited the box to see Allen waiting for him with Held. Behemo greeted his former mentor, noting he was young as ever. When the god questioned why he let Allen out of the box without permission, the god bluntly admitted it was because he was in his way, questioning if he needed any other reason. Бегемо решил не играть роль наблюдателя, как этого желал Сикл, и решил все таки заняться делами, ведь ему нравиться досаждать Сиклу. Тогда он вышел из коробки и увидел, что Аллен ждет его с Элдом. Бегемо поприветствовал своего бывшего наставника, отметив, что он молод, как всегда. Когда тот спросил, почему он позволил выйти Аллену из коробки без разрешения, бог прямо сказал, что это было нужно и другая причина ему не была нужна. Held then lectured that the box wasn't his possession and Behemo chided his teacher's continued obedience to the sun god. Held retorted he was still more decent than the "crossdressing deviant" and "hysterical woman" and Behemo questioned how. The god changed the subject to demand Allen be returned to the box before the sun god came back and Behemo complied, citing he already finished examining things. Элд начал читать лекцию о том, коробка не принадлежит ему и Бегемо упрекнул его за эту речь, ведь он слишком повинуется своему учителю, богу солнца. Элд заметил, что Бегемо стал похожим на «одевающуюся в одежду противоположного пола» и «истеричную женщину», на что Бегемо возразил. Бог сменил тему, и потребовал Аллена вновь вернуться в коробку,прежде чем бог солнца возвратился, и Бегемо согласился, заявив, что он уже закончил с поисками информации. Once he explained he was just checking on the world's history, claiming he had the right to know as the creator of the human body, the male twin god left the box to stand before Allen. Behemo noted the boy seemed to fail to reach the Gardens of Champs-Élysées and the boy explained the "earth god" intercepted him midway. Initially confused by the name, Behemo quickly realized he referred to Held before lamenting his failure to achieve his objective. When the downtrodden boy expressed his desire to meet an acquaintance, Behemo recognized he was referring to Riliane and chuckled. Как только он объяснил, что просто узнал историю мира, утверждая, что он имел право знать это, ведь является создателем человеческого тела, бог близнец мужского пола оставил коробку, и оставил ее перед Алленом. Бегемо отметил, что мальчик, казалось, был не в состоянии достигнуть Садов Елисейских Полей, и мальчик объяснил, что «земной бог» перехватил его на полпути. Когда мальчик выразил свое желание встретить знакомую, Бегемо признал, что знает о Риллиан и засмеялся. Saying he need only be a little patient, the god admitted the time may come for him to fulfill his true wish. Seeing the boy's confusion, Behemo concepted the idea of using Allen to meddle with the ground and grinned, describing that "she" would reincarnate in one or two hundred years. After noting the location would probably be far east of Evillious, Behemo began to relate his plan to have the boy reincarnate as well when Allen interjected that he didn't understand what he was saying and the god promised to explain it to him when the time came. Сказав, что ему нужно быть маленьким подопытным, бог признал, что может настать время и он исполнит желание мальчика. Видя растерянность мальчика, Бегемо разработал идею, как использовать Аллена, усмехнувшись описав то, как «она» перевоплотится через сто или двести лет. После замечания местоположение, вероятно, Дальний Восток Эвилиоса, Бегемо начал разрабатывать его план и пообещал объяснить его ему, когда время настанет. Afterward, Behemo walked straight by Allen to continue exploring his adopted homeworld. Hearing Held inquire what he was doing, Behemo offhandedly waved back at the god while continuing onward without looking back, relating his intentions since he finally returned after such a long time. He then promised his former teacher that he wouldn't do anything superfluous. Afterward, the god muttered under his breath so they wouldn't hear him qualify that it was only for a little while.19 Бегемо бесцеремонно махнул богу рукой, продолжая идти вперед не оглядываясь назад, точно разобравшись со своими намерениями, ведь он снова вернулся в этот мир. Уходя он пообещал своему бывшему учителю, что не сделает ничего лишнего. Позже, бог бормотал шепотом, таким образом, что бы его никто не услышал о том, что это ненадолго. Personality and Traits : "That guy's indeed my twin brother. We're fraternal... Behemo's a weirdo." "Weirdo's sooo cruel, Sis. What's wrong with a man dressing like a woman?" : ―Levia and Behemosrc : «Этот парень действительно мой брат-близнец. Мы немного... Бегемо-человек со странностями». «Человек со странностями, этоооо так жестоко, сестра. Что не так с парнем, одевающимся как женщина?» ―Левия и Бегемо Behemo was a proud and stubborn god. As the creator of the humans' physical bodies, the deity took great pride in his work. As a result, the god was curious about the actions humanity had taken during his reincarnated slumber and refused to do anything to harm his creations. Despite this, the god was against the sun god's flippant decision to leave the world to the humans' devices. Likewise, his principles about destroying them were quickly compromised after the creator god drove him and his sister into a rage over the decision to banish them from godhood as a dragon.20 Бегемо был гордым и упрямым богом. Как создатель физических тел людей, божество гордилось своей работой. В результате богу стал любопытен предмет человеческих действий. Несмотря на это, бог был против легкомысленного решения бога солнца оставить мир людям. Аналогично, его принципы о разрушении их быстро подставились под угрозу после того, как бог создатель превратил его и его сестру в бога-дракона. Despite his behavior, the god was not above rationale, believing that destroying the ground world during the early stages and killing humanity before it could multiply and recreate it was the best means to resist the sun god's will. Likewise, he had a change of heart after sleeping as Elluka Clockworker for centuries, losing his thirst for destruction when he realized it was already too late. However, after learning everything that had transpired during his slumber, Behemo returned to resisting the sun god's will, opting to instead passively mess with the ground world indirectly while openly acting as a compliant observer. Несмотря на его поведение, бог не был выше всех, полагая, что разрушение измельченного мира во время его ранних стадий и убийство человечества это лучший способ подавить возможные восстания. Однако, он изменил мнение после сна в теле Эллуки Часовщицы в течение многих веков, теряя жажду разрушения, поняв, что теперь уже слишком поздно. Однако после изучения всего выяснилось, что во время его дремоты, Бегемо возвратился к сопротивлению божьей воле солнца, однако сейчас он всего лишь наблюдатель. Behemo was prone to making snide remarks at others' expense and was typically flippant with them.21 While on amicable terms with his fellow gods and kin, Behemo had a poor relationship with his sister Levia, offended by her distaste for his crossdressing habit and often childishly teasing her. Regardless, he cooperated with his twin during the creation of the world and imprisonment in Sin, allowing her to often take the actual action in their schemes. They also shared a strong resentment of the sun god for his decisions about the Third Period;22 as a result, he gladly spited the sun god and continued to passively act against his stringent will whenever able. Бегемо делал грубые замечания своим подданным и был легкомысленным в разговорах с ними. В то время, как у него были дружественные отношения с родственниками, у Бегемо были плохие отношения с его сестрой Левией, оскорбленной его привычкой одевать женскую одежду и часто по-детски поддразнивавшей его. Независимо, он сотрудничал со своим близнецом во время создания мира и заключения в Грехе, позволяя ей часто принять фактические меры в планах. Они также вызвали сильный гнев бога солнца, оспорив его решение о Третьем Периоде; в результате он с удовольствием досадил богу солнца и продолжил пассивно действовать против него. After discovering Seth's creation of ghoul children, Behemo began holding the kin in a degree of contempt, considering his works to be low quality copies of Behemo's human bodies.23 Therefore, he showed the HER little respect, repeatedly trampling on him as a helpless mask without hesitation.24 Behemo's prejudice against ghoul children extended to their association with humanity, desiring to keep Seth's creations from mixing blood or space with his human works as much as possible.25 После обнаружения создания Сифом детей вурдалаков Бегемо начал презреть родственника, полагая, что его работы низкокачественные копии человеческих тел Бегемо. Поэтому, он проявил СНГ небольшое уважение. Предубеждение Бегемо против детей вурдалаков появилось из-за их связи с человечеством и желанием помешать созданиям Сифа смешивать кровь или с его человеческими работами и дальше. While identifying himself as male, Behemo preferred dressing like a woman. He also sported shoulder-length hair and had beautiful clear skin like his sister, making him visibly indistinguishable from an actual female. The god likewise took no issue in his habit, finding nothing about it to be out of the ordinary and taking offense to being considered a "weirdo" for his personal fashion preference.26 Признавая себя мужчиной, Бегемо предпочел одеваться как женщина. У него так же были волосы до плеч и красивая чистая кожа, как и у его сестры, делая его явно неотличимым от действительной женщины. Бог не считал свою привычку проблемой, не обижаясь на прозвище «человека со странностями» и следуя личным предпочтениям в моде. Skills and Abilities : "I'm a god. Gods are special in a lot of ways." : ―Behemosrc : «Я - бог. Боги особенны в разных вещах». ―Бегемо Behemo was knowledgeable in the creation of biological creatures, having formulated the method of creating human bodies and designing their physical beings. Being a god, Behemo was an ageless immortal and automatically reincarnated after death. Despite this, he was still subject to the rules of the Third Period set by the sun god; regardless the god was free to move between worlds without any hazard. He was similarly savvy in operating the gods' standard technology, though lacking the expertise for more complex mechanical devices. Бегемо был хорошо осведомлен о создании биологических существ, создав метод создания человеческих тел и проектирования их физических существ. Будучи богом, Бегемо был нестареющим бессмертным и сразу перевоплощенный после смерти. Несмотря на это, он подвергся правилам Третьего Периода, установленного богом солнца; независимо бог был свободен перемещаться между мирами без любой опасности. Он был столь же опытен в работе со стандартной технологией богов, хотя испытал недостаток в экспертных знаниях более сложных механических устройств. Behemo also possessed great magical power. After being transformed into a dragon, the god was capable of great destruction, though forced to share his physical body with his sister.27 He could also communicate with a select few humans while sealed inside Sin.28 Aside from this, Behemo possessed knowledge about the workings of the gods' technology and was able to operate it. Due to the artificial eyes implanted in him, the god could adjust his sight via switching the channel settings at the command of his brain, allowing him see through solid surfaces or pitch darkness at will.29 Бегемо также обладал большой волшебной силой. Будучи преобразованным в дракона, бог был способен к большому разрушению, чтобы разделить его физическое тело с его сестрой. Он мог также сообщить небольшом количеству людей что-то даже в то время, пока был запечатан в Грехе. Кроме этого, Бегемо обладал знанием технологии богов и смог управлять им. Из-за искусственных глаз, внедренных в него, бог мог приспособить свое зрение к разным режимам, таким образом видя сквозь вещи или в темноте. Character Connections Levia: Behemo's sister. Behemo came to hate Levia over time and was otherwise opposed to her intolerable personality that had her embarrassed over his behavior. Despite this, he was willing to work with his sister over the course of his rebellion against the Sun God. After being freed from Elluka, Behemo had no more interest in working with his sister, but believed she would still pursue her original goals. Левия: сестра Бегемо. Бегемо ненавидел Левию в течении долгого времени и был так же настроен против ее невыносимой индивидуальности, и привычке стесняться его. Несмотря на это, он был готов работать с сестрой в течение его восстания против Бога Солнца. Будучи освобожденным от Эллуки, Бегемо больше не имел интереса к работе с его сестрой, но полагал, что она будет все еще преследовать свои изначальные цели. Sun God: A fellow god. Behemo worked with the sun god reasonably well and was friends with the Master of the Heavenly Yard since at least the Second Period. Despite this, he disagreed with his directive to give the ground world to the humans and so rebelled against him. Behemo's grudge against him and the ground world he'd created only grew after being punished and sealed by the sun god. After being freed from Elluka, Behemo seemed to have dropped his vendetta against the other god. Бог солнца: Такой же бог. Бегемо работал с богом солнца хорошо и дружил с Владельцем Небесного Двора по крайней мере во Второй Период. Несмотря на это, он не согласился с ним в том, чтобы отдать Третий период людям и восстал против него. Освободившись из Эллуки Бегемо начал войну против бога солнца. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin * Behemo's name is derived from the Behemoth, a large land beast in Judeo-Christian mythology; it, along with the Leviathan, is believed to have been slaughtered by God to serve as a banquet for the righteous souls in heaven. * His crossdressing habit may be inspired by otokonoko, male crossdressers in contemporary Japanese culture. * Имя Бегемо взято на подобии Бегемота, большого животного земли в иудейско-христианской мифологии; оно, наряду с Левиафаном, как полагают, было убито Богом, чтобы служить на Небесах и пожирать грешные души. * Его привычка одеваться в женскую одежду может быть вдохновлена otokonoko, трансвеститами мужского пола в современной японской культуре. Сuriosities * While the other three gods have titles corresponding to the Four Ends, it is unknown if Behemo possesses the otherwise unused "Master of the Graveyard" title. * В то время как у других трех богов есть названия, соответствующие Четырем Концам, то Бегемо обладает иначе неиспользованным именем «Владельцем Кладбища». Gallery OSSCEcover.png|Behemo as seen in Original Sin Story: Complete Edition Behemo as he appears in Deadly Sins of Evil Fifth Pierrot.png|Behemo as he appears in Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot Behemoavatar2.png|Behemo Chibi illustration of Levia and Behemo by Ichika.png|Chibi illustration of Levia and Behemo by Ichika Chibi Illustration featuring Levia-Behemo by Ichika.png|Chibi Illustration featuring Levia-Behemo by Ichika Chibi illustration of Levia-Behemo by Ichika.png|Chibi illustration of Levia-Behemo by Ichika Concept art of Levia and Behemo by Ichika.png|Concept art of Levia and Behemo by Ichika Discarded album cover concept featuring Behemo by Ichika.png|Discarded album cover concept featuring Behemo by Ichika Illustration featuring Levia and Behemo by Ichika.png|Illustration featuring Levia and Behemo by Ichika Illustration of Behemo and Levia by Ichika.png|Illustration of Behemo and Levia by Ichika Illustration of Behemo by Ichika.png|Illustration of Behemo by Ichika Illustration of Behemo wearing a fancier dress by Ichika.png|Illustration of Behemo wearing a fancier dress by Ichika Illustration of Behemo with Levia by Tamara.png|Illustration of Behemo with Levia by Tamara Illustration of Behemo's crossdressing by Tamara.png|Illustration of Behemo's crossdressing by Tamara ChibiLeviaBehemoIchika.png|Chibi illustration of Behemo and Levia by Ichika en:Behemo es:Behemo fr:Behemo pt-br:Behemo vi:Behemo Категория:Боги Категория:Персонажи Категория:Второй период Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Кагаминэ Лен